Le soleil d'Ikebukuro
by Nacchi-sama
Summary: Une nouvelle habitante accompagnée d'un retour au calme du quartier le plus animé de Tokyo. Ce calme n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, et le premier n'est autre que ce cher Ohiara Izaya. Le soleil brille sur Ikebukuro mais plus pour très longtemps...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Nacchi-sama  
**Genre :** Humour ~  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( heureusement d'ailleurs, imaginez un peu le bazar si ils étaient miens o_o). Merci Ryogo Narita-sama d'avoir créer une série aussi génial que Durarara!

**Note de l'auteur :** Aaah c'est la première fanfic que je poste aux yeux de tous. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je vais faire, pour le moment j'ai juste un début,une idée de fin, et aussi de quoi vous tenir en haleine :3

* * *

**Prologue:** _Station Ikebukuro - 18h45_

Une petite silhouette errait devant la station de trains à la recherche de quelque chose.  
Les jambes caché part d'une paire de chaussettes haute beige, et le corps recouverte d'une robe à volants au motif fleuris roses. Ses bras recouvert d'un gilet léger en laine.

Des cheveux noirs ébène ornée d'un nœud beige, virevoltaient à chaque pas. Une frange s'arrêtant juste au dessus de ses yeux noisette pétillant. Des joues plutôt potelées légèrement roses. Une jeune fille au visage innocent venait de faire son entrée dans le "redoutable" quartier d'Ikebukuro.

« -Mademoiselle vous êtes perdue ? Ou plutôt Princesse, vous êtes si magnifique que vous illuminé la gare ? »

Et oui c'est a ce moment là que moi, le seul, l'unique, le fabuleux Kida Masaomi fait son entrée. Mais pour un court instant vu que la demoiselle que je venais de rencontrer lâcha un "Ah!" de victoire puis s'en alla précipitamment. En tirant sa grosse valise rose pale. Cette fille était une poupée tombée du ciel, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici... Et je venais de me faire ignorer.

« - On se reverra ma princesse ! Toutes les filles ont besoin d'un chevalier comme moi ! »

Des écouteurs vissé sur les oreilles, un petit sourire en coin, chacun de ses pas marquait le rythme de sa musique, ce qui lui donnait une démarche un peu sautillante.

« - Venez au Russian Sushi. C'est très bon... Bonjour mademoiselle »

La concernée compris qu'on lui adressait la parole, elle enleva un écouteur et hocha la tête

« - Bienvenue à Ikebukuro, mangez nos sushis. Très bon ! »

Elle prit le papier que je lui tendais avec un sourire émerveillée. Cela faisait du bien de voir un nouveau visage, qui n'était pas morose comme tout ses autres jeunes qui avaient l'air d'avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules. Dans mon pays les enfants ont tous l'air heureux,ils profitent de la vie par tous les moyens, et malgré les coups bas de la vie.

« - Yeaaaaaah ! Ca à l'air super bon »

Je la regardais s'engouffrer précipitamment dans le restaurant.

« - Bon appétit... Sushi russe est très bon »

« -Dotachiiiiiiin j'ai trop mangé » se plaignait Erika, Walker n'en pensait pas moins vu qu'il était avachi sur la table

« - Ah...Prenez exemple sur elle... »

Je pointai du doigt dans la direction d'une jeune fille à l'allure d'idol qui venant d'avaler son quatrième plateau de sushi. Qui aurait cru qu'un si petit corps pourraient ingéré autant de de nourriture en si peu de temps. Le pire dans tout ca c'est qu'elle en redemandait, comme si elle n'avait pas manger depuis des lustres.  
Malgré la quantité, elle mangeait avec élégance, appréciant le repas. Togusa avait l'air sous le charme, et faisait sa tête de fan niais comme lorsqu'il voyait des photos de Ruri Hijiribe.

La jeune fille ayant fini son cinquième plateau, remercia le chef avec un grand sourire,paya l'addition et s'en alla. Togusa retourna dans son état normal lorsque la porte du Russian sushi se referma. Il poussa un soupir

« - Hanako-chaaaan... »

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air étonné, comment connaissait il le nom de cette fille ?

« - Elle a chanté sur scène avec Ruri lors de son dernier concert ! Son timbre de voix est un peu plus élevé et mignon qu'elle , mais c'était une duo parfait ! Ce visage angélique, ses vêtements doux et légérs...Aaaah.. Une star à Ikebukuroooooo

- LOLICOOOOON, s'exclamèrent en coeur Walker et Erika »

Poussant un soupir las, laissant mes trois amis à leurs chamailleries. Sans raison particulière, cette nouvelle venue avait une présence plutôt apaisante.

La nuit venait de tomber si rapidement, il était temps d'aller acheter mon repas dans un conbini le plus proche. Le ciel était plutôt dégagé ce soir, on pouvait apercevoir quelques étoiles malgré la pollution présente, quel vue agréable... Je venais juste d'allumer une cigarette lorsque que tout à coup quelques choses me rentra dedans, et de pleins fouet en plus !  
Sûrement un autre abruti vêtu d'un accessoire de couleur jaune, et moi qui venait de passer une journée presque parfaite, sans énervements, sans ce maudit asticot d'Izaya.  
Je fronçais les sourcils signe de mon agacement lorsqu'un gémissement de douleur féminin retentit.

« - Aie aie aie aie aie aie aie... »

La personne au sol leva le visage dans ma direction, je fus tellement surpris que j'ota les lunettes de mon nez pour les ranger à mon col.  
Ok... Qu'est ce que fout une gamine dans ce genre de rues, à cette heure ci ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à me fixer comme ça avec son regard totalement perdu ?  
Je me décida tout de même à l'aider à se relever, mais une fois sur pieds, elle s'inclina face à moi en me tendant un papier.  
Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ? Encore une blague d'Izaya ? Pourquoi il m'envoie une gosse qui veut se confesser ? A moins qu'elle veuille m'engager pour tuer ses parents ?... Oui ca m'est déjà arrivé, et comme réponse à sa demande, j'avais broyé son papier, puis j'étais partit en retenant mes nerfs.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne regardais absolument pas où j'allais. »

Je me frotta la tête un instant, la situation était un peu gênante quand même.

« - Pas grave... Redresses toi »

La fille m'écouta mais me tendait toujours son papier.

« - Je suis perdue, vous pouvez m'aider à trouver l'adresse de mon appartement s'il vous plait »

Raaah je n'avais aucune envie de jouer au baby Sitter ce soir, j'avais faim en plus. Je lui arrachai le papier des mains, et lui touchai l'épaule sans délicatesse de façon à ce qu'elle se redresse.  
En examinant l'adresse rédigé sur le papier, je reconnu immédiatement le nom, c'était à une rue voisine de mon appartement. Finalement je ne pense pas que ca soit un coup de l'asticot, c'est pour cette raison que j'escorta la demoiselle à son nouveau domicile sans un mot, elle ne dit rien non plus, se contentant de sautiller légèrement en traîner son énorme valise. L'appartement n'avait rien de luxueux à première vu, une petite maison pour lycéen je dirais. Pourtant elle avait l'air de venir d'un environnement aisé. Un gargouillement venant de mon estomac me sortit de mes pensées, et la jeune fille étouffa un petit rire amusé. Mais voyant mes sourcils se froncer, elle arrêta immédiatement et me lança un sourire désolée

« - Excusez moi... Watanabe Hanako et vous ? »

J'hésitais un moment avant de lui répondre, après tout ce n'est pas comme si je rencontrai tous les jours quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de moi.

« - Heiwajima Shizuo... »

Elle hocha la tête toujours avec son grand sourire, elle s'inclina une dernière fois comme signe d'au revoir, puis enfonça la clé dans la porte avant de disparaître derrière celle ci. Quelque chose commençait à me taper sur le système...

« - J'AI FAIM BORDEL ! »

* * *

**Le mot de la fin:**

._. ... Ouais mais juste un mot ça va pas être possible  
Est-ce que ce chapitre d'introduction vous a plu ? J'avais imaginé de millions de fois ce début, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire de façon à ce qu'on voit bien que Hanako ( d'après Togusa c'est son prénom ), explore la ville d'Ikebukuro et passe en coup de vent auprès de quelques personnages de la série.  
Voili voilou~ Il paraît que les reviews c'est bien, donc laissez-en une, si vous avez des conseils, des idées, des critiques. Allez-y lâchez-vous ! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Nacchi-sama  
**Genre :** Humour ~  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( heureusement d'ailleurs, imaginez un peu le bazar si ils étaient miens o_o). Merci Ryogo Narita-sama d'avoir créer une série aussi génial que Durarara!

**Note de l'auteur :** Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je pense maintenir le rythme de un par semaine. Désolée pour le retard ( c'est la faute de mon béta-lecteur d'abord ).  
J'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose d'important dans le chapitre précédent, c'est que ma fanfiction est une histoire alternative à l'histoire original de Durarara !  
Donc ce chapitre (en deux partie) sera « légèrement » plus mouvementé que le précédent, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^o^

* * *

**Premiers pas dans la jungle – 1ère Partie**

-Point de vue Masaomi Kida-

-Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Watanabe Hanako, j'espère que l'on s'entendra à merveille.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, c'était elle que j'avais croisé à la gare hier soir. Une jolie fille de plus dans mon top des conquêtes d'Ikebukuro. Hum... Je la mets dans mon top trois... Mais à quel numéro ? Anri-chan est très mignonne, et elle possède un atout cent pour cent érotique ! Les lunettes ! Très important... Aaah mais Hanako a des couettes, c'est très érotique aussi. Que faire ? Mon dieu, mon cœur est perdu face à tant de beauté. Mikado me regardait m'agiter dans tous les sens avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Tu iras t'asseoir à la table juste devant Masaomi-kun.

Immédiatement je fis un signe de la main à la jeune fille suivit d'un clin d'œil qu'elle ne notifia pas. Elle se contenta d'obéir à notre professeur principal sans même me lancer un regard amical. Comme c'était cruel, j'aime bien les filles froides et distantes, bien sûr dans quelque temps elle craquera face à mon magnifique charisme et ma beauté.  
La matinée passa vraiment très lentement. Heureusement que de temps en temps je pouvais échanger quelques mots avec Mikado-kun. Et finalement la cloche sonna, je bondis hors de ma chaise pour m'étirer longuement. Puis j'aperçus la belle Hanako s'en aller. Wow rapide la petite.

-Anri ! Mikadooo ! On se rejoint sur le toit, et on sera 4 ce midi !

Ni une ni deux, je partie à la poursuite de la demoiselle qui était déjà arrivé au bout du couloir, elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de chimie. Pourquoi faire ? Peu importe, j'étais à présent entre la porte et elle.

- Masaomi Kida ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Kida-Kun ? Pas la peine d'être timide avec moi

Hanako, les yeux rivés vers le seul poussa un long soupire puis releva la tête avec un sourire radieux. De toute beauté... *o*

- Oui Kida- kun ! Ravie de te rencontrer ! Dit-elle d'un air enjouée

- Viens manger avec nous !

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je lui pris la main pour l'amener ou plutôt la trainer jusqu'au toit. Au début de notre folle course, elle avait l'air plutôt réticente, finalement nous gravîmes les marches ensemble.

-Point de vue Ryugamine Mikado-

Aaah sacré Kida et ses multiples conquêtes... Dès qu'une nouvelle fille arrivait, il devait à tout prix lui parler. C'était un sacré dragueur, au moins il me laisserait un peu plus de temps seul avec Sonohara-san. Cette pensée me fit instantanément rougir. D'ailleurs la concernée me regardait d'un air inquiet, elle devait surement se demander si j'étais malade où quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Haha... Il fait très beau aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas...

- Oui en effet...

Je laissai échappé un petit soupire... Je n'étais vraiment pas doué pour lancer des sujets de conversations intéressantes. Kida était définitivement plus doué pour ça, même si il en faisait des tonnes, et qu'il ennuyait tout le monde à la longue. C'est sûrement le destin qui attendait la nouvelle venue, condamné à être ennuyée par son blabla habituel.

- Masaomi est avec la nouvelle ?  
- Oui, j'espère qu'il ne va pas trop l'ennuyer...

Au même moment la porte du toit s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître Kida qui tenait par le bras d'une jeune fille à l'air complètement épuisée. A notre grande surprise la nouvelle élève l'avait suivi sans se plaindre ? Sans même se débattre ? C'était rare, mais généralement elle lâchait vite l'affaire. On se présenta chacun à notre tour, puis on déballa nos bento respectifs pour manger. De temps en temps Kida piquait me de la nourriture, incorrigible celui-là, c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien.  
A la fin repas,nous avons pu en apprendre plus au sujet de Hanako semblait être une fille pleine d'énergie.

- Watanabe-san, dit Ainri d'une voix calme, pourquoi êtes vous venue étudier à Ikebukuro ?

Le sourire de notre nouvelle connaissance disparu progressivement, puis un silence pesant s'installa, même Kida avait l'air surpris par sa réaction. Elle regarda sa montre, puis rassembla précipitamment ses affaires.

- Désolée, je dois partir !

Depuis ce moment on ne vit plus le visage de Hanako pendant le reste de la journée. Aah... On a du toucher une corde sensible. Sonohara se sentait extrêmement coupable, pour cette raison elle décida de rentrer tout de suite après les cours.  
Je me retrouvais seul en compagnie de Kida assis sur un banc près de la fontaine.

- Mikadooooooooo... Je ne reverrai donc plus son visage ?

- J'espère qu'elle reviendra demain pour qu'on puisse s'excuser

- Ouep... Viens on va lui acheter un cadeau de bienvenue !

Soudain un cri de rage se fit entendre. Kida se leva d'un bon:

- Oh oh ? Serait-ce le retour d'Izaya dans les parages ?

- Je crois que je vais plutôt rentrer

Ce gars était dangereux mais le plus dangereux c'était sans aucun doute la personne qui venait d'hurler comme un lion rugissant. Je ramassai mon sac pour suivre mon ami qui venait juste de partir précipitamment. Mais à l'angle d'une rue il s'arrêta d'un coup sans prévenir.

- Youhouuu on est au première loge mon petit Mikado

C'est mauvais... Oui vraiment mauvais !  
Face à nous, deux hommes redoutables. Plus loin, Heiwajima Shizuo, très bon lanceur de mobilier urbain en tout genre. A un mètre de nous, Ohiara Izaya, ce type connaît tout de tout le monde. Il est aussi plutôt doué pour l'esquive. Donc s'il esquive, qui est susceptible de rattraper ? Le décor bien sûr. Complètement absorbé dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que le blond à la force surhumaine venait de déterrer un panneau "stop".  
Ensuite il le lanca dans un cri de rage en direction du brun, qui se contenta de tournoyer sur la droite pour esquiver tout en ricanant.  
Mon mauvais pressentiment était sur le point de se réaliser: Le panneau se dirigeait droit vers nous, Kida se mit à courir, sans réfléchir je me mis à le suivre.

-Point de vue Heiwajima Shizuo-

Izaya... Pourquoi était-il revenu dans ce quartier ?! Mon sang bouillonnait, et deux fois plus depuis qu'il avait esquivé ma première attaque. Ce type m'énervait plus que tout au monde, je voulais le tuer ! Oui ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le réduire en miette ! Cette fois c'est la bonne ! J'avançais d'un pas décidé dans sa direction lorsqu'une voix féminine m'interpella. Cinq seconde après je vis une fillette courir vers moi...

- Heiwajima-saaaaaaaaan !

Izaya avait l'air un peu surpris de cette apparition soudaine. Et moi donc, de plus je mis un moment à la reconnaître, mais c'était la gamine d'hier vêtue de l'uniforme du lycée Raira. Ça m'énerve ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Comme si c'était le moment, j'étais coupé dans mon élan de rage, et je détestais ça.

-Ooooh Shizu-chan ! Tu as une petite amie maintenant ?

Cet idiot osait se moquer de moi, une fois de plus. Et en plus pour raconter des conneries pareilles. Je saisi la jeune fille par le col de son uniforme de façon à ce qu'elle ne touche plus le sol et lui lança un regard noir.

- Écoute euh... Peu importe, je suis pas baby-sitter !

Je me dirigeais vers une porte qui semblait être un local abandonné, toujours en portant la gamine à distance du moi. Vu que celle commençait à se débattre en me posant plein de questions, je ne pris même pas la peine d'écouter. J'ouvris la porte pour la balancer à l'intérieur puis je refermai violemment. Le distributeur qui était à coté fit office de cadenas pour bloquer la porte. Maintenant il n'y avait plus personne pour me déranger.

- Ah nous deux l'asticot !

**Le mot de la fin:**

Waouh quel suspens ! Que va t'il arriver à la pauvre Hanako ? ( Au pire on s'en fout, qu'elle crève dans son local, Tss... Elle est même pas dans l'histoire original /VLAN/)

N'hésitez pas, Laissez une review ( J'ai activé la fonction pour les reviews des invités ! )

A la prochaine ! ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Nacchi-sama  
**Genre :** Humour ~  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( heureusement d'ailleurs, imaginez un peu le bazar si ils étaient miens o_o). Merci Ryogo Narita-sama d'avoir créer une série aussi génial que Durarara!

**Note de l'auteur : **I'm back, j'avais perdu ma motivation, parce que j'ai l'impression d'écrire cette fiction dans le vent. ( Vous savez c'est frustrant de pas avoir de review ). Après m'être mise à la place des lecteurs... C'est aussi frustrant de ne pas avoir la suite d'une fic. Donc voici le chapitre 3 !

* * *

**Premiers pas dans la jungle – 2ère Partie**

Il ne reste plus grand monde dans cette ruelle, mise à part des débris de ferrailles, des portières de voiture, et autres mobiliers urbain en tout genre. Le brun s'amusait avec son couteau décoré par un filet de sang. Celui ci appartenait au blond, un peu essoufflé qui était blessé à l'épaule. La couleur rouge avait taché sa belle chemise blanche, et son veston était à moitié déchiré. Dieu sait à quel point il avait horreur d'abîmer ses costumes et encore moins quand c'était la faute de ce stupide asticot. D'ailleurs il se mit à regarder sa montre,puis en direction du local dans lequel était enfermer la nouvelle habitante d'Ikebukuro.

- Shizu-chan... Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de penchant ! M'enfin ...elle n'en a plus pour longtemps

Izaya venait de prononcer la fin de sa phrase sur un ton un peu plus sombre. Shizuo le sang bouillonnant ,s'apprêtait à arracher le dernier lampadaire qui tenait encore sur pied dans la rue lorsque tout à coup. Une explosion violente suivit d'un grand fracas se fit entendre juste derrière lui. Sous le choc il se retourna en direction d'où venait le bruit, avec surprise il découvrit que cela venait du fameux local. Le distributeur qui bloquait la porte fut projeter à quelques mètres plus loin,il était en flammes.  
Le barman se retourna face à son opposant,qui avait bien sur disparu.  
Sur le coup il avait juste envie de finir le travail, mais c'était une fois de plus partie remise. Il avait l'air tout de même inquiet de l'état de la jeune fille qui était dans cet anciennement local dont la porte était en miette.

Une ombre surgit à travers l'écran de fumé, puis un bruit de toux se fit entendre. Elle était donc vivante,mais le corps de la jeune fille s'écroula au sol  
Shizuo soupira longuement avant de se diriger vers elle. Il la secoua énergiquement pendant quelques secondes.

- Réveille toi... Mais réveille toi ! Je ne suis pas un baby sitter bordel !

Il souleva le corps inerte pour le poser sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Le blond se mit en route,direction l'appartement de Shinra, il pourra sûrement s'en occuper et sans aucun problème en retour. Comment un vieux local désaffecté pouvait exploser sans raison particulière ? Et puis comme par hasard avec une jeune fille enfermé à l'intérieur...Une chose est sur c'est qu'il y avait aiguille sous roche. Izaya devait sûrement avoir un lien avec cette explosion ou du moins il en savait quelque chose. Peut être même qu'il était la cause de tout ca qui sait.  
Un camion de pompier venait de les dépasser à toute vitesse, l'explosion avait sûrement du se poursuivre en incendie. La jeune fille s'agita un peu à cause du bruit puissant provoqué par la sirène du véhicule. Shizuo ne sourcilla pas, continuant sa route fumant une cigarette à l'aide de sa main libre...

" Shizuoooo ! Tu t'attaques aux jeunes filles maintenant ?! " S'exclama Shinra complètement paniquer. Le dit Shizuo, le poussa pour entrer dans l'appartement, il déposa le corps inerte de la fillette sur le canapé. Puis il alla s'affaler sur le fauteuil.

"- Je vais définitivement le buter... Mais vraiment ! "

Celty fit son apparition muni de son smartphone, écrivant quelque chose à vitesse de l'éclair.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui est cette fille ? "

Le blond lâcha un grognement.  
"- Izayaaaaaaa... Et puis elle... Hanako machin chose... Une lycéenne quoi."

Oui,il venait de faire un effort surhumain pour retrouver le nom de la fillette planqué au fin fond de son cerveau. De ce fait Shinra le regardais d'un air suspect, c'est vrai que tout le monde se connaissait plus ou moins à Ikebukuro, mais ce prénom lui était totalement méconnu. Il se dirigea tout de même vers elle pour l'ausculter. Son pouls battait de façon régulière, sa respiration était calme,mise à part quelques égratignures rien d'autre à constater. Notre "blessée" était juste endormie, quand à Shizuo, trois points de sutures.

" - Évite de te battre dans les prochains jours s'il te plaît..."

"- Tss... Au revoir"

Le barman se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la porte tout en grommelant des injures. Notre médecin n'eut même pas le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit, du coup il se retrouvait avec une lycéenne endormie dans son canapé. Celty vient s'asseoir près de Shinra et lui présenta son "phone".

"Je la ramènerait chez elle une fois qu'elle sera debout"

Le brun acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, au même moment le corps endormi se mit à bouger et la blondinette se redressa doucement. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle détaillant chaque partie de la pièce, son regard fini par se poser sur l'homme en blouse blanche,puis sur la femme sans tete et encore une fois sur le médecin pour finalement s'arrêter sur la femme vêtu de noir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement, et c'est en rassemblant toute sa perspicacité que Hanako lâcha:

- Mais... Vous n'avez pas de tête ?

_Setton-san a rejoint le chat_

**Setton : **Bonsoir.

**Tanaka Taro : **Bonsoir.

**Kanra : ****Bonsoir Setton-san !**

******Kanra : ****Vous avez vu ? Il y a eu un grand feu d'artifice plus tôt !**

**Tanaka Taro : Ça**** ressemblait plutôt à une explosion...**

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! ( d'ailleurs ce chapitre est plus court que les autres .o.)

Je sais que les gens n'aiment pas les fanfics avec des OC, j'espère que vous pourrez tout même apprécier cette fiction. De plus il n'y aura aucun pairing,j'aime pas les trucs "gnan gnan~" (Même si Izaya a l'air un peu jaloux de la nouvelle fréquentation de notre cher Shizu-chan).

Shizuo est le jouet d'Izaya et de personne d'autre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A la semaine prochaine !


End file.
